


Объяснительная

by Daisjo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Out of Character, канцелярит
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisjo/pseuds/Daisjo
Summary: Компромат на семейство Скайуокеров прилагается
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Объяснительная

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taisin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taisin/gifts).



Генералу Яну Додонне  
(а также сенатору Мон Мотме, генералу Криксу Мадину и всем прочим лицам,  
считающим себя заинтересованными в данном происшествии)  
от командира Разбойной Эскадрильи,  
джедая на полставки  
и штатного специалиста по невыполнимым операциям  
Люка Скайуокера

  
  


Объяснительная записка

  
  
37.6.12 от Великой Ресинхронизации я, Люк Скайуокер, действуя в качестве командира Разбойной Эскадрильи и находясь в разведывательном вылете, в результате сбоя в системе постановки координат вычислительного блока 13-2 гипердвигателя модели JS2 класса 1 (график проведенных ремонтных работ, в т.ч. внештатных, осуществленных силами летного состава, прилагается, график плановых замен гипердвигателя при стандартном режиме эксплуатации прилагается) совершил досрочный выход из гиперпрыжка в точке Е211-К894-W055 квадрата К-4, в результате чего отстал от эскадрильи. Определив степень неисправности корабля как не подлежащую ремонту в условиях вакуума (характеристики герметичности стандартного комбинезона пилотов МЛА Альянса за восстановление Республики прилагаются), я принял решение приземлиться на планету с целью починки. В качестве места посадки был выбран Дантуин (координаты Е212-К894-W055 квадрата К-4) как ближайший к точке внепланового выхода из гиперпространства, а также имеющий благоприятные условия для выживания и слабую плотность населения.  
В процессе спуска в атмосферу я вспомнил, что до становления Империи Дантуин был джедайской планетой с действующим подразделением Ордена. Так как мое собственное обучение на джедая было катастрофически кратким и сумбурным (полная голозапись всего процесса обучения, произведенная астродроидом R2D2 и имеющая длительность 2 часа 13 минут, прилагается), я принял решение произвести проверку развалин анклава на предмет наличия специализированных источников информации. По итогам поисков был обнаружен призрак древнего джедая, также посетившего в тот день данный анклав. Вышеуказанный джедай крайне низко оценил мои профессиональные навыки и предложил свое содействие в вопросах дальнейшего обучения. В связи с тем, что, по многократным заявлениям лидеров Альянса за восстановление Республики, для эффективной борьбы с тиранией Империи остро необходим минимум 1 (один) джедай, я счел своим долгом ответить на данное предложение согласием.  
Завершив починку гипердвигателя в течение 2 (двух) календарных дней (график выполнения ремонтных работ прилагается), я покинул Дантуин и 37.6.15 вернулся на базу войск Альянса за восстановление Республики. По результатам вылета прошу предоставить мне академический отпуск на неустановленный срок с целью повышения квалификации (заявление прилагается).  
  
37.6.15, командир Разбойной Эскадрильи Люк Скайуокер  
  
 _Резолюция Яна Додонны: Хатт с ним, но чтоб не больше полугода. Обученный джедай нам действительно нужен сильнее, чем еще один комэск.  
Резолюция Мон Мотмы: Никаких академических отпусков, вернуть немедленно!  
Комментарий Веджа Антиллеса: Поздно, он уже свалил._  
  
  
 **Личный канал связи Дарта Вейдера и Дарта Сидиуса, исходящее сообщение № 79431**  
  


Сов. секретно  
Его Императорскому Величеству Шиву Палпатину, Дарту Сидиусу,  
от главнокомандующего ЕИВ ВКФ Дарта Вейдера

  
  


Объяснительная записка

  
  
37.6.12, во время проведения плановых учений Эскадры Смерти в секторе Райобалло, мной было зафиксировано возмущение Силы, по характеристикам похожее на джедая. Так как на вверенной мне эскадре в тот момент находился 1 (один) специалист, способный справиться с одаренным неустановленной силы, а именно – я сам, данный специалист и был направлен к месту возникновения угрозы.  
Прибыв к источнику возмущения в Силе на планете Дантуин, джедая я не обнаружил, однако по результатам поисков встретился с призраком Дарта Ревана. Призрак был настроен конструктивно, что привело к срыву графика учений в результате непредвиденной задержки главнокомандующего на поверхности планеты до 37.6.15 (чертежи разработанных усовершенствований в сдвоенном ионном двигателе прилагаются, копия направлена в КБ Фондора). В связи с чем прошу предоставить мне неиспользованный отпуск за прошедшие периоды (ведомость прилагается).  
  
37.6.15, главнокомандующий ЕИВ ВКФ Дарт Вейдер  
  
 _Резолюция Шива Палпатина: Вейдер, во что ты там ввязался на самом деле, если оправдываешься новым пришествием Ревана? Надеюсь, ты просто наконец-то встретился с сыном?  
Комментарий Дарта Вейдера: Реван тоже был.  
Резолюция №2 Шива Палпатина: Никакого отпуска. Хватай сына и тащи ко мне. Твои способности к дипломатии внушают мне обоснованные сомнения._  
  
  
 **Скала к северо-западу от входа в Долину Лордов**  
  


Лордам древности (оптом)  
от Лорда Ревана

  
  


Объяснительная записка

  
  
Я отвлекся от всестороннего изучения флота неведомых захватчиков, прущих на нашу галактику с агрессивными намерениями, потому что задолбало, и слетал на Дантуин, потому что ностальгия заела. Там обнаружил необученного ситхеныша, считающего себя джедаем, и темного джедая, считающего себя ситхом. Оба пытались перетянуть друг друга на противоположную Сторону Силы. Пока я помогал этим жертвам терминологии в вопросах самоидентификации, в галактике наверняка произошло что-нибудь внезапное и необъяснимое, но я здесь совершенно не при чем.  
Список аргументов, которыми я готов отстаивать свое право на небольшой заслуженный отпуск, прилагается.  
  
 _Резолюция Леди КсоКсаан на древнеситхском прилагается._


End file.
